User blog:Kickinfan321/Carnival pick part 2
The night of the double date...... Jack and kim go in to see grace sitting alone Kim: hey gracie bell whats up Grace: good news or bad news Kim: good news..? Grace: well milton is with julie on a date Eddie is with kelsey and jerry is with mika Kim looks at the places grace has pointed at Kims eyes widen Jack: it is about time Kim: I know right Grace: so um... they have gotten together what about you two Kim: what doy ou mean we are together Grace: I give up Kim and jack look confused Grace: when are you gonna go out Kim and jack start laughing Kim: were just best friends Jack: nothing more Grace just rolls her eyes Kim: let me text the guys to come over The guys go and are shocked to see grace and jack and kim staring at them The all say:how did you know we would be here Kim: we didnt it was just... Kim and grace: destiny they both laugh the guys look at them weirdly Kim and grace: long story the guys just shrug it off Kim: oh yea I almost forgot what was the bad news At this rate all of them sit down Grace sighs Grace: well he said he would be late but it has been like 15 minutes and he hasnt come up Kim:oh no Grace: what do you mean thats not bad right eveyone looks at kim Kim: if a guy comes later than 5-10minutes it means he...well.... Grace: stood me up Kim: yea i'm sorry sweetie Grace: Am I that bad Kim: no of couse not you know what it is his loss everyone: yea Grace smiles grace: thanks guys Kim: you know what how about we go to the carnival now i mean were all here and the night is young Grace: yea but eventhough all of us can stay late you cant and we dont want you to get in trouble kim: oh puh-lease they are on a buissness trip nothing will happen Grace: again!!!! kim: nah this time its for a year Grace: Im sorry sweetie Kim: dont be it means i can spend long times with my friends the guys scream: yea people look at them and they burst into laughter they head out and as they turn the corner kim and grace stand there in shock the boy turns around to see grace Boy: grace its not what it looks like Grace bursts into tears and the guys comfort her Kim: what dosent look like you were swallowing that slut Boy: really... Kim: save it dont talk to grace ever again kim goes over to hime and flips him Kim: or i will kill you the guys head off grace: thanks kim Kim: no worries Kim: i mean you did the same for me The guys: she did Kim and grace: another long story and with that they head of to the carnival laughing little did they know that something was going to happen big time Category:Blog posts